Fireworks
by Lara1221
Summary: A young witch and wizard in love wander into Muggle London on the eve of the New Year, in which said wizard has butterflies in his stomach and is counting on all his lucky stars that the night will go off without a hitch.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, or that picture of fireworks.

* * *

Fireworks

"James, I really don't think this is a good idea," Lily said, tugging on her boyfriend's arm.

"C'mon, Lily, it's the holiday season! We've got the night off, and we haven't had this much fun since Hogwarts. Aren't you tired of this?"

"Tired? Of course, I'm tired, James. In fact, I've never been so exhausted. We were up _all night_ for the Order, in case you've forgotten."

"That's not what I meant," he told her, as if it were obvious she was avoiding the question (which it was). "Tired of Mr. High-and-Mighty You-Know-Who. We can't let him rule our lives, Lil. We're going to let him win if-"

"I'm _scared_, James," Lily cut him off.

"Then he's getting what he wants! He wants to oppress us, can't you see that? Make everyone do his bloody bidding. We're not going to let him get his way."

"If I have to be stuck under here with anyone," she gestured around wildly, "under all of this, under this bollocks _Voldemort_, I would pick you. You _know _that. But-"

James put on his most charming smile, and drew Lily into his arms, then leaned down to her. "Don't you trust me?" he whispered, letting his breath fan across her face, and grinning wider when she couldn't contain her sigh.

Lily wound her arms around his neck, standing on her toes so her lips were mere centimeters from his, and smiled, taking his breath away. "Potter, where did you learn exactly what to say? Certainly not a book," she said softly.

"Trick of the trade, love," James whispered, his eyes twinkling. Then he leaned forward and kissed her, sweeping her off her feet.

"Guess so," said Lily, as she pulled away dazed and breathless. James jumped at the opportunity.

"So let's go!" He pulled her out of the alleyway and into Muggle London before she could get away.

James looked around. Trafalgar Square was jampacked under the starry winter sky, despite the cold weather. Music blared from every corner, as Londoners jumped to the beat, excited to be alive and partying with friends and family on New Year's Eve. When Big Ben strikes midnight, that's when all hell will break loose, when regular people are overcome with joy because they made it through another year. The fireworks will explode over the Thames, and the stars will shine just right, and the water will roar from the fountain, and Lily will look even more beautiful, and the planets will align, and everything will be perfect and everyone will go quiet and it will be just the two of them. It's going to be the perfect moment, and he's going to ask the question that has been on the tip of his tongue since he bought that-

"James! Did you hear me? I said I'm so excited! I was always going to go someday..." she said wistfully, then grinned again. "This is fantastic!"

"Isn't it?" James grinned, pulling his hand from fingering the small box in his pocket before Lily could see. He looked around, trying to find the best of the crowd. "Let's go!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the center of the square, as she laughed while she tried to keep up with his long strides. They made their way into the crowd around the fountain, jumping to the music, smiling and happy because they had the rest of their lives ahead of them, and they were in love.

James spun Lily around, laughing together as they danced the night away.

Suddenly, a chime rang out across the Square, and they hopped up onto the edge of the fountain, looking out onto the river, waiting for the countdown. Once again, James ran a hand through his hair nervously, working up the courage to ask the question so many men dreaded awaiting the answer to.

_Lily has to say yes,_ he told himself again. _She's going to say yes._

Lily suddenly ran out of his sight, sprinting around the edge of the fountain. James scampered after her, laughing as she bounded off the edge of the fountain, and hopped back onto the edge again. The countdown had started now, and he had to catch up with her. _9. _He counted the chimes from Big Ben.

Lily turned around, smiling as she escaped from his grasp once again, practically sprinting through the water to get away from him. James, with his much longer legs, followed easily.

The fifth chime rang out.

Finally, Lily seemed to be out of breath, and he came up behind her, picking her up around the waist and spinning her around.

"I got you," he whispered, and she laughed, still breathless.

_Midnight._

The fireworks exploded behind them, and there on the edge of the fountain, they kissed under the stars.

It could've been hours before they finally pulled away, James had no idea. But as soon as they finished that mind-blowing kiss, he knew he wasn't backing out. James gathered his Gryffindor courage and got down on one knee, pulling the ring out of his pocket and popping open the box.

Lily's jaw dropped, and he grinned from ear to ear.

"You know I love you, Lily. You literally light up my sky."

"That's so cheesy, you prat!" she dropped beside him and lightly hit his arm, but she was still staring at the ring.

James put that charming smile on again. "Marry me, Lily?"

He slid the ring onto her finger as she kissed him into the New Year.

* * *

**A/N: ****Hope you enjoyed that! **Written for three competitions:

**Particular Pairing**- pairing: James/Lily, prompt: oppression, quote: "If I had to be stuck under here with anyone I would pick you."

**Pick a List**- hetcanonpairing: James/Lily, word: new, real place: Trafalgar Square

**Jury of Your Peers**- canon (don't forget to vote!)

Also, the timing for this makes sense if you assume Harry was born early, so he was concieved, let's say, mid November of 1979. If James proposed on New Year's Eve of 1978, and they had a spring wedding (this seems like a very Jily thing to do), they had quite a bit of time before Harry came along. It seemed to fit so they were old enough, but also youthful. Also, some say James proposed right out of Hogwarts, but when it comes to Lily, I prefer to think he was a bit of a wimp with these things, and had bought the ring mid-summer, but hadn't worked up the nerve yet :)

Please tell me if you enjoyed, and check out my other work!

Lara,


End file.
